


VI - Tired Derek is Irritable Derek or More-Irritable Derek.

by SpaghettiTacos



Series: Law of Stiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, This did not go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiTacos/pseuds/SpaghettiTacos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting pixies is exhausting. Over-tired Stiles is dangerous to cellular health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VI - Tired Derek is Irritable Derek or More-Irritable Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Ermergerd, It's written from Isaac's brain. I don't this went exactly as planned. Tell me your deep personal thoughts on the color Mauve! :D

_Stiles must of done some pretty remarkable things in his past life to end up with this kind of relationship_ , Isaac thought to himself as the wolves returned in silent victory to the Hale house. The fight had been dirty, it had been bloody, and it had been long. It took them until the wee hours of the morning to get the scent again, and when they did Derek decided to follow it rather then re-group and do it on a full tank. The pack listened with surprisingly little grumbling and, though it took all morning and half the afternoon, they managed to run out the pixies that had been inhabiting the Hale territory.   
  
Everyone was beat; exhausted. Save, of course, for Stiles. The teen was bouncy and hyper as he always seemed to be with and edge of hysteric glee. Isaac believed this was due to his inability to adhere to his prescription but he wasn't about to say that aloud, especially after the comic book incident. So he sat and watched as Stiles practically danced around with cloths to wipe the blood from wounds that no longer existed and to tend to wounds that would take longer to heal. When the pack was done Stiles turned on Derek and found the Alpha curled up in his armchair, with his eyes shut. Rather then tend to the cut on his arm and stay quiet, Stiles felt the need to comment.  
  
"Awe, you're all curled up." Stiles said, a look of adoration covering his face.  
  
"Shut up, Stiles." Derek mumbled back rolling his shoulder a bit.  
  
"But it's so cute." The teen argued, digging in his jeans and producing his phone.  
  
"Don't do it." Scott mouthed from behind Derek's chair.  
  
The Alpha turned at the sound of Scott's uncomfortable shifting and looked back to find Stiles holding up his phone for a photo.  
  
"Stiles." He gritted, straightening his posture.  
  
"Shh, get back into position!" Stiles said with a big grin on his face.  
  
Jackson shook his head and left the room, footfalls indicating he was headed for a guestroom. Danny and Boyd followed soon after with the girls in tow. Lydia stating that "If their parental spat woke her up she'd remove limbs". Isaac got up when Scott nodded toward the stairs to the remaining guestrooms and followed the darker male.    
  
"Seriously," Isaac heard from the top of the stairs, "It's just one photo and it's so sweet."  
  
"It's not _sweet_ , Stiles." Came the reply, "It's stupid and I won't do it."  
  
"But..but please??" Stiles begged.  
  
"Pout all you want I'm not letting you take a photo of me." The sound of the chairs leg rest closing reached the upstairs as Scott pulled the bedroom door closed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's stupid. And besides, if you tried my eyes would just glare the lens."  
  
"Which is why you close them!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm taking a picture of you."  
  
"I will break your phone."  
  
There was the sound of a phone camera's recorded shutter, and flash. It was quickly followed by a crash as what was presumably Stiles' phone was thrown very hard against a wall. The teens cry of despair was accompanied by a sound that could only be Stiles dropping to the floor to pick up his definitely destroyed cell.  
  
"You killed it." He whined in an almost too-quiet voice.  
  
"I told you I was going to break it." Derek stated, pacing under the floor of the guestroom.  
  
"I'm not allowed to get another one."  
  
"Well you should listen then, shouldn't you?"  
  
"Whatever." The honey-eyed teen mumbled, getting up and tossing his phone onto a table.  
  
"Stiles."  
  
"No! Go away."  
  
"Stil.."  
  
"I _said_ no. Go away, I'm mad at you." The sound of rubber soles hitting a table indicated that Stiles had chosen to sit down for this particular "talk".  
  
"I'll replace it."  
  
"Because my dad totally won't question you buying me a cell phone."   
  
"Be a good conversation starter." Derek said in a low voice.  
   
"You seem very certain there'll be something to tell him." Stiles snapped.  
  
The teen sighed in response to some silent queue from Derek and got up.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. You're the one who is breaking peoples private property."  
  
"I said I'd replace it." Derek griped in a shut off tone.  
  
"Don't even go there." Stiles warned.  
  
"Go where?" The Alpha said with disbelief.  
  
"Wounded wolf." Stiles said, "I am not the one who started this argument. One snap does not a sulking marathon make."  
  
"I'm not sulking. And that picture ploy was immature."  
  
"Immature." Stiles seethed, "You _really_ wanna go into an age battle again? Seriously? Go to sleep. I'm going home."  
  
"Stiles."  
  
"No. You're exhausted. I'm exhausted. Sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Or later tonight, whatever."  
  
"Stiles don't..."  
  
"What? Don't _what_ Derek?"   
  
"Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple and kiss already? We're trying to sleep!" Ericas voice sounded a little muffled, from a pillow possibly, with a shout of "Please!" from Danny and Jackson.  
  
"Go to bed pups!" Stiles says with unnecessary volume before clambering up the stairs, Derek's softer footfalls following.  
  
"I'm too tired for you," Stiles says, "But we are _totally_ going to cuddle."  
  
"Okay, Stiles." Derek whispers, shutting his own door with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> General Audiences because it fits? If you feel it needs a different rating please let me know.
> 
> I would also like to address the issue of "Benefits". The work has been removed due to plagiarism. I have noted an apology in my profile and have contacted the true author of the work to apologize. I am terribly embarrassed to have been part of such a thing and hope it does not damage my reputation as an author I was simply doing a friend a favor. I had no idea she would be capable of committing fraud and I've requested she remove the work from her FF-net account and apologize herself. Please do not let this cloud your view of my own works. Thank you for reading.


End file.
